


Bound to Eternity

by Capurnia



Series: Ameratat [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Ameratat Universe, M/M, Requests about what happened behind closed doors, Sweet and Mushy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capurnia/pseuds/Capurnia
Summary: Trembling hands reached out for the tea cup and grasped it tightly, setting it on the table in front of them. Jard had often dreamt of this moment and it was finally within his grasp as he let his fingers lightly trace the soft skin of his soon to be lover. His touch gently traced over the cheek with a feather caress that led to the lips he yearned to taste. “Mace, are you sure?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluedragoninamber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/gifts).



> This was a request from the Ameratat universe, and I am going to be totally honest. This is the first explicit sex scene that I've written. Be nice to a smut writing virgin. :)

As the door to the lush quarters opened and the lights illuminated the posh and fantastic room, the two older men, whom were still leaning into the other entered quietly. They looked around at the accommodations and knew they needed to thank the queen for such lavish housing, even if it were only for a few days. It was extravagant by all measures, but in connection to their quarters at the temple, it was the epitome of royal rooms. Mace reluctantly let go of Jard’s hand and walked to the small kitchen, knowing they could both use something to drink after the day’s activities.

He felt a tug at his mind and smiled, knowing that the man he loved didn’t even want that little distance. “Sit, Love, before you fall down. I will make you some tea.”

Mace peeled his outer robe off and draped it over a nearby chair. “I do hope you plan on getting more comfortable than that, Mace.” The older man watched as his once padawan stalked into the kitchen to start the tea, he was so thankful to the force for bringing him into his life and more so for returning his love.

“I promise, before the nights out I will be in your arms and naked as the day I was born.” Mace almost purred the words, and Jard’s eyes opened wide, unable to remember a time when his ex-padawan seemed so…sensual. Dooku leaned back on the sofa, closing his eyes to think about the day. It had all started with doubt and concern for their loved ones and now it was ending with two knighting’s and his love finally within grasp. As he was consumed with his thoughts, he suddenly felt a soft gentle kiss to his lips and quickly opened his eyes to see a dazzling smile upon Mace’s face.

“I thought maybe I had once again lost you to sleep.”

“I was just thinking about how everything worked out for the best, but how much I will miss Obi-Wan, now that we finally connected.”

Mace saw the frown form and wanted so much to just kiss it away, but knew it would take more than just his touch to lift the shadows of this moment. “I know it feels like he is leaving just as you started to know him because of all the issues in your relationship, but he is not gone my love. Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan will always be in our hearts and I can promise they will not be far from our thoughts when they are out on their own missions.”

Mace pressed the warm cup of tea to Jard’s sweet lips urging him to sip the sweet nectar. “I managed to find your favorite tea in the cupboard.” The soft moan that came from the older man’s lips sent a jolt straight to Mace’s groin.

Jard laughed lightly and pressed his body closer to the firmness he felt against his leg. “So eager, so beautiful, who knew I could seduce you with just a moan?” There would be more than just sleeping in their bed on this night; they were both going to make sure of that.

“Jard, kiss me.” The words left his dark lips and he pushed closer to the face that he could never again live without.

Trembling hands reached out for the tea cup and grasped it tightly, setting it on the table in front of them. Jard had often dreamt of this moment and it was finally within his grasp as he let his fingers lightly trace the soft skin of his soon to be lover. His touch gently traced over the cheek with a feather caress that led to the lips he yearned to taste. “Mace, are you sure?”

“As sure as I’m breathing, shut up and kiss me.” With the final syllable slipping from his lips, Jard leaned forward and quickly took the quivering flesh between his own, gliding his moist tongue between them, tasting what he could only describe as Mace. It was pure, spicy and something he would crave for the rest of his days. Their breathing hitched between each other as they deepened the kiss and Mace quickly straddled Jard’s hips on the sofa, his ass grinding gently against the older man’s erection.

“Mmm, I love you so much.” Mace interrupted the kiss and just looked down at the bliss that shaped his master’s face at that moment.

“And I you, but I’m too old for the couch. Bed, I think.” Suiting words to actions, Jard wrapped his arms around Mace’s waist and lifted them both, feeling him wrap his legs around his body.

“And you said you were old.” Mace laughed and wrapped his arms around the body that held him so tightly.

“I seem to have found the fountain of youth.” Dooku carried them from the living room to the bedroom, looking at the large bed that they had slept in the night before. It was large enough to fit six grown men, and offered all sort of possibilities. Mace moaned as he pressed his erection against the body holding him so tightly. He hadn’t felt so wanton and needy since he had been a teenager that grew hard at the slightest breath. Feeling the hardness pressed tighter against him, Jard brought those sweet lips to his once more, trailing them gently down the strong chin and nipped firmly against the dark neck bringing an even darker passion mark to the surface.

“Oh, Jard, Please.” Feeling the passion running through them both, Jard quickly lowered the large man to the bed on his back, pressing him firmly into the mattress with the weight of his own body. “Please what?”

“Don’t tease me, Jard. I need…” Surging up with his hips, he thrust his erection tightly against his lover’s groin, needing more friction. Mace whimpered faintly as he sensed the body he needed pulling back and away from him.

“There needs to be a lot less clothing my love.” Jard chuckled at the response and started to thread his hands over the tunics, divesting them of all clothing and boots quickly. “How did I get so lucky? You are so very beautiful, my own.” Jard gazed down at a naked and sprawling Mace Windu and couldn’t believe his own luck. Mace quickly pulled the man back down on top of him, feeling the naked skin and hard erections press together finally.

They continued to kiss, and explore the other, wanting to kiss and taste every inch of the other’s body until Mace groaned out, “I need you!” Jard nipped his way up to the lips that he craved and whispered. “You have me, what do you want of me, my love?”

Mace didn’t mistake the question in his words and look. “I want you to make love to me, Jard. I need to feel you deep inside me.”

“Are you? Have you?” The usually calm and cool diplomat was speechless as he thought about what was about to happen.

“I’m not a virgin, Jard but it has been some time.”

“I would not hurt you, for the world, are you sure?”

“Never doubt that I want you and love you. Please make love to me like tomorrow isn’t coming.” Dooku raised his body up and looked deeply into those eyes he adored searching for doubt and saw nothing but matching love. “Where are you going?” Mace grasped for the body that pressed off him and stood to leave the room. This was the moment, the moment he had dreamed of forever and the blasted man of his dreams was walking off to do what exactly? “Master?”

Dooku came out of the bathroom with some massage oil that he used on his old injuries when they gave him trouble. “I told you that I wouldn’t hurt you, so I thought this would be useful.”

Mace laughed with relief. “I thought you had changed your mind.”

“Oh love, I will never change my mind. I want you mind, body and soul, forever if you would have me.” Mace pulled the older man down to the bed again, feeling their groins push together in friction.

“Oh yes, forever!” Mace moaned out as he felt the pleasure rush through his body at the contact. Sitting up, Jard gently rolled his lover on to his stomach, letting his hands gently trail down his spine and over the ample mounds of flesh that he yearned to bite and lick. Mace gently lifted his head and looked back over his shoulder, “Can we, face to face?” The plea was endearing.

“Yes m’love. I’m just going to prepare you.” The thrilling sensations ran through his body as he felt the oil slicked hands of his once master and now lover run over his skin. They were sensual and erotic as the fingertips passed over his hardened flesh, gently kneading the muscles as he went down toward the center of his body. He felt the single finger slip between the crevice of his ass, his body tensing for a moment, forgetting this was a man whom he would trust his soul with, not only his body.

“It is ok, love. Are you truly sure, there are many ways for us to make love?” He heard the cultured words fill the room.

“This is what I want, I want you.” As the words left his lips he felt the finger gently slip inside and curl up to find the spot that would set him on fire. “Fuck….Yes!” His lover laughed gently, knowing he found just the right spot, his finger continued to massage his prostate, pulling in and out, until the opening was loosened enough to allow a second finger. He scissored his fingers gently, trying to relax and widen the opening for what was to come. “OH Jard..Yes,yes….YES!” Mace’s body was thrusting backwards onto the two fingers, torn between wanting his fingers deeper and wanting his mate to thrust his cock deep inside him.

Dooku gently moved his tongue along the curvature of his lover’s spine as he pushed his fingers deeper inside, inserting a third and sensing the body tense beneath him. “Is it too much?”

Mace whimpered and concentrated on releasing the slight pain into the force. “You, need…you. Now, Jard, please.” Unsteady fingers withdrew from the tight entrance as Jard flipped the young man on to his back, looking into his dark dilated eyes. The love and hunger unmistakable in his gaze as Jard pulled a pillow and gently raised Mace’s hips to place it under his back, lifting the masculine hips for just the right angle. Taking the oil stopper and once more filling his palm, Jard ran his slick coated hand over his steel hard cock, trying not to cum at the sight of his lover moaning and grinding against the bed in anticipation.

“It seems that I’ve dreamt of this moment for years, I can’t believe…” Just as the last word was about to leave his lips, Jard compelled the head of his cock to push just past the ring of muscle, feeling it push inside. The warmth and tightness of his lover were almost too much to bear as the older master reached out into the force to prolong the moment.

“Oh…” The soft declaration from below him brought him out of his trance, pressing slowly forward inch by inch, until he felt the base of his cock press against Mace’s ass.

“Oh love…” Jard reached down and ran his hands softly down the dark chest, caressing and pinching his erect nipples only to lower his body and lick at them gently with his moist tongue.

“Move…please.” Unable to ignore his pleas, the elder man started to rock gently, feeling his body tense and release with each motion. “Jard, so full. You’re right there….” Just as he thrust faster, he knew he was angled just right to press against Mace’s prostate.

He let go of his emotions and opened his mind, dropping all his shields. This allowed Mace to see all the love, pride and desire inside his old master’s mind and he felt Jard as he surged forward to join his mate. Mace felt everything all at once. He felt the love and desire and he felt the passion as he thrust harder and faster into the tight heat. He was being penetrated and penetrating at the same time, the feeling was overwhelming as he let his own shields drop for the first time in years. He showed his one-time master the love he felt for his then teacher and parent. Then he was shown the moment that the affection turned into love between men. They both enfolded, Mace’s feet wrapping around the man, pulling him in deeper and deeper as they brought their lips together.

“Jard, Harder….please, more…” The perspiration covered both bodies as they thrust harder and faster against the other until Jard screamed out Mace’s name and stilled inside him. His own climax driving through Mace’s body, cumming together for the first time, a moment they would always remember for the years they had together, with the force’s blessing. Their chests rose and fell as they tried to catch their breath.

Jard looked up and stared into the very soul of the man he would love forever. “I love you, my beloved.”

“Forever…” Mace turned to his side, bringing them both together in an embrace, lightly kissing the lips that were still trembling from their climax.

“Now we can sleep, Old man…”

Swatting at his backside, Jard laughed. “Who you calling old?”

Mace just mumbled into the chest that was now holding him gently, his mind foggy, sated and sleepy. “Good night…”

“Good night my own.”


End file.
